dibalik Midnight Sun -Hope-
by Fuu Ryuu -Shouta
Summary: Novelist Muda dan berbakat, dengan karya-karya yang sungguh menakjubkan. Namun bagaimanakah bila sang novelist menyembunyikan sesuatu dari para fans nya ? Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan tanggal 25 desember ? Mampukah ia bertahan ?


Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Note :

Haloo Minna~

Ketemu lagi sama Author gaje ini QAQ

Semoga fict ini dapat berkenan~

Disini Akafem!Kuro nya Seeeeeeeeeeeeeediiikiiiitttt bangettttt~

Lebih nyeritain hidupnya Akashi~

Selamat Membaca, bila berkenan silahkan tinggalkan Review nya m(_ _)m

.

.

Warning :

OOC, Fem!Kuroko, Chara Death, Gaje, Akashi POV

.

Sudah dikasih warning yaa~

Nekad Baca ?

.

.

Summary :

Novelist Muda dan berbakat, dengan karya-karya yang sungguh menakjubkan.

Namun bagaimanakah bila sang novelist menyembunyikan sesuatu dari para fans nya ?

Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan tanggal 25 desember ?

Mampukah ia bertahan ?

.

.

**Midnight Sun -hope-**

-Prolog-

.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saat aku berada di toko buku milik temanku, untuk mengerjakan Novel-ku yang belum selesai. Dia memakai One Piece biru dan sweeter pink serta celana jeans hitam. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna baby blue terurai lurus dan hanya menggenakan bando berwarna putih. Iris yang senada dengan surainya dan kulit yang putih—Pucat. Dia mencoba mengambil buku yang berada di rak atas, tapi sepertinya dia mengalami kesulitan, aku dengan refleks membantunya mengambil buku yang berjudul 'Midnight Sun -Reality-'. Aku terkejut, dia pun hanya melihatku dengan heran

"ah, ini kan buku yang akan kau ambil?"

"iya, terima kasih"

"kau menyukai buku itu? Ah maaf aku tak bermaksud.."

"tak apa, aku baru kali ini membacanya, tapi kata teman-temanku ceritanya sangat bagus. Jadi aku mau mencoba membacanya"

"oh, aku tahu bagaimana ceritanya kok, mau aku ceritakan? Sambil duduk yuk?"

"benarkah? Tapi apakah aku tidak mengganggu waktu mu?"

"tidak, tidak tak apa apa kok" aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"oh iya, namaku Sei, Akashi Seijuurou"

"namaku Kuroko Tetsuyu" nama yang indah, Pikirku saat itu.

"tunggu dulu, Akashi Seijuurou kan pengarang novel ini?" sebelum aku menjawab ada seseorang yang menjawabnya

"benar, dialah pengarang novel itu, Tuan Akashi Seijuurou."

"Diam kau Satsuki" bentakku padanya

"maaf, maafkan dia, kenalkan dia temanku yang memiliki toko ini namanya Momoi Satsuki"

"salam kenal" sapa Satsuki yang sedang memeluk leherku, aku mencoba melepaskannya namun tak bisa

Momoi Satsuki, Sahabatku sejak kecil yang mengetahui semua rahasiaku. Gadis bersurai pink ini memiliki iris yang senada namun sedikit lebih tua. Gadis manja yang kini menjadi editor novelku dan juga memiliki toko buku yang selalu meluncurkan hasil karyaku.

"Hey, Satsuki sesak nih, lepaskan dong! Gak enak diliatin orang"

"biarin, ini kan tokoku" aku menyerah membujukya, beruntung ada yang mau membayar buku di kasir

"tuh, ada yang mau bayar"

"ah iya, tunggu sebentar" dia bergegas melepaskanku dan berlari menuju kasir.

"maaf, maaf dia memang seperti itu selalu manja padaku"

"tak apa, bolehkah aku minta tanda tanganmu, temanku pasti iri karena aku mempunyai tanda tangan novelis favoritnya" akupun memberikan tanda tanganku.

Setelah dia meninggalkanku aku ter senyum sendiri dan bergumam "akhirnya kudapatkan juga nama dan nomor cellphone-mu" kukira tak ada yang mendengarnya tapi Satsuki mendengar apa yang barusan ku gumamkan.

"hey, daripada itu mending kau selsaikan Novel barumu, sudah waktunya deadline nih" tegur dia dengan wajah cemberut

"_wakatta, wakatta,_aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang juga, besok kuserahkan padamu dan tolong editannya yah, editor Momoi Satsuki." Godaku sambil tersenyum mengiyakan perkataannya padaku. Namun dia tetap cemberut _'ahhh, aku tahu penyebabnya'_ sepertinya 5 jam kedepan aku tak bisa dekat-dekat dengan fans perempuanku atau Satsuki akan tambah mengerutkan wajahnya bahkan sampai dia gila.

"ya sudah, kutunggu besok" dia memelukku dengan sanggat erat, orang yang tidak tahu mungkin akan menyangka kami ini sepasang kekasih tapi tidak, dia bukanlah pacarku aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku yang sangat kusuka. Akupun hanya mengelus kepalanya dan berkata

"sudah, lepaskan aku. Aku tak apa-apa kok, masih ada satu bulan untukku sampai hari itu tiba"

"jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi, dan jangan pernah ingatkan aku tentang akan datangnya hari itu" dia mulai menangis kalau saja tak ada pelanggan yang akan membayar buku mungkin Satsuki akan terus menangis hingga tertidur di pelukanku.

Ya memang benar sisa waktu hidupku hanya tinggal 1 bulan dari sekarang, penyakitku tak mengizinkan diriku untuk tinggal lebih lama didunia ini, hanya aku, Satsuki, Keluargaku dan doctor pribadiku saja yang mengetahui tentang hal ini.

Aku merahasiakannya dari teman-temanku, managerku, apalagi fansku. Maka dari itu aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku ini dengan hal yang berkesan padaku, yaitu pertama aku akan membereskan novel terakhirku ini maksimal satu minggu ini dan melaksanakan jumpa pers tentang buku terbaruku ini dan menerbitkannya tepat pada hari itu, kedua aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan bermain besama dengan Tetsuyu-chan yang sudah lama aku sukai.

.

Tsuzuku…. (TBC)

.


End file.
